Dungwen
Duncan and Gwen are characters from Canada's tv animated series Total Drama. History In TDI Duncan and Gwen did not have much interaction until half of the season, both had a love/hate relationship relationship. In the second season they had a brother and sister relationship and started to hang a lot with each other, which both have been accused of "cheating" on their respective partner: Courtney and Trent. Though both of them claimed that they are only friends, by the last episode of TDA, Gwen (who broke up with Trent past episodes) started to have feelings for Duncan. In TDWT Duncan began to have feelings for Gwen and kissed her (while still being in a relationship with Courtney), after he returns to the game. Both became an official couple in two episodes later.In TDROFTI, Duncan and Gwen are still together. Total Drama Island Duncan and Gwen did not actually talked with each other or finding each other attractive, however Duncan did find Gwen attractive calling her a hot chick and enjoying seeing Gwen's panties, after Heather pulled an extra rope that was attached to her skirt.In episode Hook, line and screamer, Duncan and Gwen both started talking about the same favorite horror movie and scenes. Total Drama Action In thie season Duncan and Gwen began to hang out alot more and becoming much closer friends. They began to tell details of each other (off camera) their interest, backgrounds, and family. A few episodes later Gwen breaks up with Trent due to his obbession but most importantly his jealousy with Duncan or any other "good looking guy"; Gwen hangs with or talks to. Their friendship has caused Courtney jealous and angry at both Duncan and Gwen, thus sealing their rivarly. Later in the last special episode, Gwen begans to be attracted to Duncan, Heather makes fun her, while wearing a Gwen wig and kissing a picture of Duncan saying "I wish Duncan were here, so I can kiss him and even though I'm to scared to tell him how much I love him beacuase I'm too cool." Heather is one of the few people who thinks they are together and might have been spying on them during the season. Total Drama World Tour In this season Duncan start to have strong feelings for Gwen and appears to have no feelings for his current girlfriend Courtney, due to her bossiness, controlling over him, abusive behavior, and her abadoning him for the million dollars in seasons one and two. By then end of the first episode Walk like an Egyptian, Duncan quit the game; making Gwen upset of his departure, for the past few episodes Gwen had secretly shown signs of missing him. In episode thirteen, I see London..., after Duncan returns to the show. Courtney begans to scold him for "abadoning" her and hugs him but Duncan's eyes were focused on Gwen. When Courtney tells him that she wasn't mad, she just missed him, Duncan responds "Every time I ran from the cops, I thought of you" making Courtney think it was meant for her not knowing it was meant for Gwen who was behind her. In the confessinal Duncan walked into Gwen's confession and the two share a renunion moment for while, then Duncan pulls Gwen and share their first kiss. In episode fifteen The Ex Files, Duncan and Gwen become target for the other contestants, after what happen last episode. Courtney is furious at both of them but focuses all her anger on Gwen, Courtney broke up with Duncan for good. Later in the Area 51 warehouse, Duncan and Gwen bump into each other and are happy and shy to see each other again. Gwen tells Duncan that she liked the kiss. Total Drama Revenge Of The Island A year has passed since season three. Duncan and Gwen are still together and are seen making out passionately while being on a yacht with the other old contestants that went passing the island. Both Duncan and Gwen cameo in one of the episodes eight and nine. Duncan & Gwen and Danny & Sam Duncan and Gwen's relationship is very similar with Danny and Sam's from Nickelodeon's Danny Phantom. * Both couples appeared as friends in the first and second season. * Both couples denied having a romantic relationship and claimed that they are friends only. * Both couples share their first kiss and started dating in season 3 in their respective series. * Both Duncan and Danny had feelings for a different girl who are both Hispanic: Courtney and Paulina. * Both Gwen and Sam are Goths and environmentalists. * Both couples were in a relationship with someone else: Duncan with Courtney, Gwen with Trent, Danny with Valerie, and Sam with Gregor. Trivia * Gwen might've been inspired by Sam Manson and both characters have alot of similarities. Gallery Category:Animated couple